gatsiofandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials
Hello, I'm a very ancient player of Gats.io (since the creation) andIalways do 50 or even 100 kills when i'm hungry, so,Idecided to regroup all informationsIknow, and make tutorials, my name is Borz, if you have questions, tell me in comments. Choosing proprer upgrades How do I choose an upgrade for a Pistol type ? First off, we should know that a Pistol type is probably the strongest type we can find if we consider that there is no armor, nor upgrades. In fact, pistol deals as much damage as an assault gun, has high range, is very fast and has fast reloading; it is often compared to SMG, however bullets are not that fast and no upgrades can change it unfortunately. We should also know, that any pistol user would prefer to have a 0 armor instead of a 1 armor; if we choose an 1 armor, the speed will be an intermediate between shotgun and SMG. So, considering this fact, any Pistol needs an kevlar upgrade, so either medkit would be good for health or even a kevlar, but maybe don't use speed upgrades like Dash (tier 2) or Speed (tier 1). We can also use another type of tier 2 upgrade like grenades/frags/gas, landmines to get extra kills and defend as well, or maybe knife, to defend from dash users. I would then point out the fact that damage upgrade should be applied, so we literally have a more and more advanced damage level, we can also use accuracy because pistol accuracy is as the same level as pistol's damage if we look the gun's chart, but I don't know much about the Accuracy upgrade. However, Damage upgrade heightens up Pistol's damage to 50%. Beating other guns Simply use the gun you feel most comfortable and reliable with. If the other person is using things such as range and you want to keep your honor, (Using range is disgraceful (So is camo)) An ak or sniper will be good. There is a saying, the only way to beat an range smg is the legendary ak. Playing as any gun type Other How doIcounter a Dash spammer ? It is often annoying to get spammed by a very fast Dash spammer (Pistol, SMG or even Shotgun) for any other or same types, the thing is that, they don't let you go and chase you, like a bulldozer, they won't finish with you once you're not dead, andIwould like to compare it to a Wrestling/Boxing comparaison, when a strong wrestler wants to attack an precise boxer. Let's see, when, you're a Pistol, you can sometime easily defend, as you have high damage and good range, a plus is that you have good speed, and, also, your inconvenient becomes an advantage, because the bullet's speed (which is low in pistols) doesn't count here, as the users are very close to you. Let's now see a SMG, it would be very hard to know if they can defend from it as it depend on many factors : do he use kevlar, does he have any extra armor, does he have damage upgrade ? I think a basic SMG will clearly be killed as they have low damage, however, if they have very good reactions and reflexes, it will basically be a 50-50 challenge, on the other hand, Shotgun, if they have good reactions, they will completely destroy the Dash spammer. Now let's concentrate on Snipers, they have as good range and damage as pistols, however, they have bad speed, same goes for Assault guns and LMG, which would suffer from a Dash spammer, so that's whatIpropose to you. As any type, we can choose the Knife '''because it automatically kill anybody, kevlar or not, armor or not, so if somebody dash and you have reflexes, you will kill him automatically. For types like SMG, LMG, Sniper or Assault,Ialso propose to choose '''Damage, because it will help you killing your opponent even overcome the damage he dealt when he attacked you by surprise. Finally, mostly used by a Sniper, you can use '''Dash '''as it will also escape from his Dash, and actually, it is one of the best Tier 2 Upgrades for the Sniper, as they are slow, but once somebody go on them, they will move and shoot you by controlling the range. How as a Dash-user SMG,Ican control the blocks on the corners, and be top killer ?